narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Closer
Closer jest to utwór wykonywany przez Inoue Joe do czwartego openingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 2 października 2008 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 78 do 102. Po zabiciu Hidana i Kakuzu opening ulega zmianie, zamiast członków Akatsuki pojawiają się postacie z fillerów. Opis W pierwszej wersji openingu na tle jasnego niebo w polu kwitnących czerwonych maków pojawia się i Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato i obracający się do widza Shikamaru. Tekst Piosenki Romaji= Mijukani haru yo no Tsumeni kiwo tsukitei naito Amarini jika sukite Kurushina tte shimaiso Anata ga saikin jaiteshita Shiawase waitai na desu ka Megumare suki tte itte Omoide senaikamo Ima koko ni iru koto Ikimoshite iru koto Tada sore dake no kotoga Seku da to kizuku Mijukani haru yo no Tsumeni kiwo tsukite naito Amarini chika sukite Miushinatte shimaiso You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Haitsutsu kete kite yume Akira mezuru susumeyo nante Kire koto woieru hodo Nani mote ijai minai kedo Itomu yuunu no yuunu wo mune ni Ashitamonu juunu janari And I'll never take it for granted Let's go! |-| Kanji= 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう あなたが最近体験した 幸せは一体何ですか？ 恵まれすぎていて 思い出せないかも！ 今ここにいる事 息をしている事 ただそれだけの事が 奇跡だと気付く 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう |-| Polski= Na wszystko co otacza cię Powinieneś więcej zwrócić uwagi Bo to co najbliżej znajduje się Najtrudniej jest zauważyć. Odpowiedz skąd bierze szczęście się Którego doświadczasz w każdy dzień? Czy los błogosławił ci aż tak że nawet nie widzisz, że je masz? Ty jesteś tuż obok, blisko mnie Tak samo oddychasz, czujesz się Bo każde z nas takie prawa ma By żyć pełnią życia! Zachowaj czujność wiedząc że Gdy cuda wciąż ciebie otaczają Jest trudniej zauważyć je Bo w rutynę się zamieniają Często im bliżej jesteś czegoś Tym trudniej jest to spostrzec A więc nie bierz nic za pewnik Łatwo powiedzieć „Nie daj się!" Lub „Idź przed siebie, goń marzenia!" Im częściej mówisz słowa te Tym mniej sam robisz nie raz. Zachowam w sercu garść odwagi by Kolejny dzień przetrzymać Lecz nie wezmę nic za pewnik Już czas! |-| Angielski= All﻿ that is near us We must know Could disappear any day Be careful The main key to finding happiness Lies nowhere else but in my soul You could reminisce; you could recall The very last time you felt joy Or maybe you are so blessed to a point Where you can't remember anything It's a harmony, a miracle Being﻿ able to breathe and live at all So here is your one and only chance Life is an opportunity All﻿ that is near us We must know Could disappear any day Be careful The main key to finding happiness Lies nowhere else but in my soul You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Everybody tells you from time to time To never give up like a phrase from﻿ a movie They tell you to stand up for yourself As if it was always that easy Gather a﻿ handful of courage in my heart To go on and survive another day And I'll never take it for granted Let's go Ciekawostki *Od odcinka 83 za drużyną 10 można zobaczyć w tle duch Asumy. *Na kanale Disney XD, krew z policzka Asumy, gdy to zaatakował go Hidan została ocenzurowana. *Od odcinka 90 sceny walki z Hidanem i Kakuzu zostają zastopiąne przez Guren i inne filerowe postacie. *W drugiej odsłonie openingu Naruto zamiast zwykłego Rasengana używa Elementu Wiatru: Rasen Shuriken. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Ino Yamanaka *Sakura Haruno *Chōji Akimichi *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Shikamaru Nara *Maito Gai *Tenten *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Kurenai Yūhi *Akamaru *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyūga *Asuma Sarutobi *Tsunade (Pomnik Hokage) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Pomnik Hokage) *Sasuke Uchiha *Hidan (Pierwsza wersja) *Kakuzu (Pierwsza wersja) *Kotetsu Hagane (Pierwsza wersja) *Izumo Kamizuki (Pierwsza wersja) *Gozu (Druga wersja) *Kigiri (Druga wersja) *Nurari (Druga wersja) *Rinji (Druga wersja) *Guren (Druga wersja) *Deidara *Tobi *Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō *Pain *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Opening Naruto: Shippūden